


Пересборщик

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [28]
Category: Malice@Doll (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Что станет с миром, из которого исчезнет человек? Что станет с миром, из которого исчезнет человечность? Ведь ни один мир не сможет исчезнуть следом.
Series: Works 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Kudos: 6





	Пересборщик

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №278 фанфикшен

Что стало с миром, из которого исчез человек? Что стало с миром, из которого исчезла человечность? Ведь ни один мир не сможет исчезнуть следом.

Здесь не было разницы между днём и ночью. Не было значения времени. Только лёгкое постукивание моих инструментов, скрип проржавевших болтов и креплений, да мерное гудение под металлическим корпусом напоминало о жизни. О жизни ли?

Когда ты остаешься существовать единственным разумом в этой вселенной, одиночество поневоле заставляет предаваться философским мыслям.

Тишину мастерской пронзил компьютерный голос:

– Ты ремонтник? Я сломалась. Меня нужно починить. Я должна найти ремонтника. Ты ремонтник? Я сломалась. Меня нужно поч…

Я отключил динамик и продолжил работу.

Я – ремонтник. Ремонтник Тодд, так меня называют те, кто тысячелетиями бродит по этому миру. Своего имени я не помню. Да и теперь оно не имеет значения. Рассыпается, как пыль. Просачивается песком в часах и исчезает в небытие. Кто сможет вдохнуть жизнь в моё имя, если вокруг лишь компьютерные голоса бесчувственных роботов.

Я починил огромное количество роботов. Правда, в их программе хранится только информация о починке, а не о создании. Один лишь я в этом мире помню о том, что я создал всех этих роботов. Всех до единого.

Конечно, не в одиночку. Силами корпорации, на которую я тогда работал. Была цель, к которой я стремился, был искренний интерес, и была жизнь. Жизнь кипела вокруг, бурлила, искрилась и сверкала. Как котёл в адском пламени. Как вспышки молнии в грозовую ночь. Как взрыв атомной бомбы. Жизнь была всем для человечества, а я в глубине души мечтал дать жизнь чему-то неживому.

Я стал первым подопытным для моего эксперимента. Сначала это был всего лишь робот-помощник, которого я назвал Тодд. Он справлялся со сложным ремонтом андроидов, пока я занимался собственным исследованием и пытался найти способ дать андроиду жизнь. Я был так поглощен работой, что не заметил, как медленно и осторожно, в сопровождении Старости, в мою мастерскую вошла Смерть. Она села напротив меня и терпеливо ждала. Ждала, пока я отвлекусь от работы и обращу от неё внимание. Я должен был поприветствовать её и пойти за ней. Но я испугался. Я всегда был трусом. И я скрылся от неё. Скрылся в ремонтнике Тодде, оставив после себя бездушную медленно гниющую телесную оболочку.

Программа Тодда оставалась неизменной, но мой интеллект жил в нём. Жил и продолжал стремиться к цели. Несложно оставаться целым, когда ты сам отвечаешь за починку. Для тебя открыты новые горизонты. Бессмертие уже не кажется чем-то невозможным. Ты обладаешь им. Ты и есть Бессмертие. Но вместе с ним исчезает и чувство времени, потому что время перестаёт иметь для тебя значение.

Сначала исчезают те, кого ты любил. Потом, те, кого ты знал. Те, кого ты видел, просто видел. Улицы становятся всё пустыннее. Звуки всё тише. Ты понимаешь, что что-то не так, когда перестаёшь слышать детский смех. Только тогда ты наконец-то осознаёшь, что человечество исчезает. Но тогда же ты приходишь к выводу, что уже слишком поздно что-то менять.

Я снова струсил и не попытался найти выход. Но мой страх перед Смертью был еще сильнее. И я не выбрал собственным выходом самоубийство. Я продолжил существовать в ремонтнике Тодде. Я также чинил роботов, которых когда-то создавал, и молча наблюдал за тем, как медленно угасает человечество. Как угасает жизнь.

Когда я погружался в работу, я заполнял ею всего себя, без остатка. Я продолжал идти к цели, искать пути решения такой сложной задачи: вдохнуть в андроида жизнь. И иногда мне казалось, что я на самом пороге открытия.

Но что будет значить моё открытие для мира, где нет людей? Кто поймёт его значение? Мне нужно не просто создать жизнь, мне нужно дать этой жизни разум. Право выбора. Чувства. Мечты. Последние несколько десятилетий роботы ломаются всё чаще. Какие-то из них уже не поддаются починке. Если я хочу завершить начатое, мне стоит вспомнить о течении времени, которое не щадит даже роботов. Мне стоит торопиться.

И раз за разом, я создаю тела, приближенные к человеческим, в которые помещаю искусственный интеллект моих роботов. Этим я и сейчас занимаюсь. Кукла Малис. Оставалось немного, чтобы завершить работу. Бесконечный повторяющийся алгоритм её обычных действий исчезнет. Программа тоже. Теперь у неё будет выбор. Теперь она сможет думать. Сможет чувствовать, сопереживать, сострадать.

Я завершаю последние штрихи и подключаю блок питания. Она закончена. Она идеальна. И мне хочется верить, что это конец работы. Я пишу программу для транспортировки Малис. Под тонкими веками двигаются глазные яблоки. Она видит сон. Первый сон в ее жизни. Она не включится. Она проснется. Она увидит себя в зеркале. Она почувствует себя живой. Остается лишь ждать пока её транспортируют из мастерской в её комнату. Ждать и надеяться.

Каждый раз, когда я завершал работу, андроид, получивший свободу, сходил с ума. Искусственный интеллект не выдерживал такой нагрузки. Мне удавалось запрограммировать его на самоуничтожение в случае ошибки. Но каждый раз они включали эту программу, когда ошибки не происходило. Может быть, Малис сможет стать человеком. Сможет стать финалом моей тысячелетней работы.

Я внимательно наблюдаю через окуляры, как Малис увозят. Иногда я сравниваю себя с Богом. С Богом, сотворившим этот мир. Весь мир. Всех, кто в нём находится. Единственный человеческий разум среди бесчисленного множества искусственных интеллектов. И тогда я понимаю, зачем Бог создал Люцифера. Быть может, мне тоже удастся создать Люцифера? Удастся создать того, кто сможет противостоять мне. Того, кто заставит меня кинуться в объятия Смерти, а не прятаться от неё.

Кукла Малис, стань моим Люцифером, не позволяй мне больше сходить с ума от одиночества в этом мире.

***

Гудение лифта слышится тут не так часто. Обычно, когда роботы поднимаются ко мне, чтобы я их отремонтировал. Когда двери открылись, я въехал внутрь кабины и внимательно посмотрел на Малис. Она сидела, обхватив колени руками. Её плечи подрагивали словно от всхлипов, но она уже не плакала. Сколько человечности было в этих жестах. Как давно я не видел этих движений. Я отвернулся, чтобы не предаваться воспоминаниям ещё сильнее.

– Ты… Тодд?

Голос. Ее голос, такой мелодичный. Совершенно не похожий на грубый компьютерный звук.

– Ремонтник Тодд?

Я включаю свой динамик:

– Да, я ремонтник Тодд.

Я осторожно разворачиваюсь к ней, пока она поднимается с пола.

– Пожалуйста, почини меня.

И она…, и она тоже не выдерживает нагрузки. И она тоже продолжает считать себя роботом.

– Ты не робот, – возражаю я. – Я чиню роботов.

– Я кукла Малис. Я робот. Разве ты не видишь?

Она – непреклонна. Как и все, кто был до неё.

– Ты кукла? Я починил очень много кукол… Но я никогда не видел и не слышал о такой, как ты. – Я протягиваю к ней механические руки и осторожно ощупываю её тело.

– Твоя кожа теплая и мягкая. Твоя кровь – не масло. Это не тело куклы.

– Должно быть, я больна.

– Даже если и так, я ничем не могу помочь. Прости – добавляю я, хотя она уже не слышит.

Я выключил её блок питания. Смысла в том, чтобы она продолжала существовать и дальше с искусственным разумом в живом теле – нет. Теперь перед тем, как я совсем отключу её и сотру информацию на её карте памяти, ей, возможно, приснится сон. Последний сон в её нынешней жизни.

Я ввожу в программу транспортировку Малис в мою мастерскую. Там будет проще разобраться с этой работой, чем тут, в кабине лифта. Нужно только подождать, пока её отвезут. Ещё одного робота, который оказался слишком слаб, чтобы стать человеком. Ещё одно поражение на пути к моей цели.

Но у какого же из моих роботов хватит сил? Кто таит в себе достаточно энергии? Чей искусственный разум выдержит эту нагрузку и станет Люцифером этого мира?


End file.
